


Cat and Mouse

by gretaamyk



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Criminal Minds Fanfiction, F/M, Spencer Reid Smut, Spencer Reid fanfiction, Spencer Reid imagine, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Request: Just read Character Work and LOVED IT. Then I saw the prompt list and had to send a request. Can you do #18 & #22 from the smut list. Maybe add 66 (I’m just obsessed with the idea of mirror sex). Thank you so much!!#18 - “If you interrupt me one more time, help me god!”#22 - “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for weeks!”#66 - “I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 139





	Cat and Mouse

I sat on the couch of Spencer’s living room, watching him as he hunched over his desk. The sound of him muttering to himself and the graphite on the paper filled the quiet apartment. He had been working on this case for days and he was driving himself crazy over every minuscule detail. With every minute that past, he grew angrier. It was almost as if the clock itself was the cause of his acrimony, and he was just moments away from tearing it off the wall so it would stop ticking.

He was the smartest person I’ve ever met, and he prided himself on being that for everyone. He never had the best self esteem, even though he was provably extraordinary. He was just happy that his intelligence wasn’t just another thing he had to prove himself for. It just came to him naturally. Like breathing, or even riding a bike. But with this, the idea of being outfoxed by a psychopath really hit a nerve in his brain. I hated seeing him stressed out. Especially since he was stubborn like a bull and probably wouldn’t accept help. At least not outright.

However, the way he presented himself when he was focused (and angry) was captivating to say the least. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought and his lips were pulled tightly in between his teeth. He was stood up, leaning on the surface with his hands with his head looking down at the paper. This made his hair drape down over his eyes, and I could see the firm tension in his jaw.

He wore his usual dress pants, but instead of a button up or a sweater, he wore a simple white T-shirt. It was far from his usual look, but it was a so beautiful that I felt he belonged in a gallery. Thank god for broken radiators. His skin was flushed and dewy from the high temperature. I almost wanted to suggest he take his clothes off, help him cool off a little more, but I decided against it. He was unbelievably attractive and I couldn’t believe it sometimes. I couldn’t believe that someone so perfect could be real.

“Spencey,” I sung as an idea popped into my head. He grunted in response, “Can I please turn on a fan? It’s way too hot in here.”

“Then change. I cant focus with that thing on, it’s too loud.” He stood up straight and shook his head as he spoke, as if it would clear his mind like an etch-a-sketch.

“That’s a very good idea.” I said with a smile. I stood up off the couch and rid my heated body of my shorts and t-shirt. This left me in nothing but a pair of cotton panties. “Much better.” I hummed, satisfied with myself.

He glanced over his shoulder, and did a double take. “Y/n!” He exclaimed with his voice getting high like a little kid. He ran over to the windows and pulled the blinds tightly shut, “We have neighbors! They could see you!”

“Well, somebody should,” I scoffed, crossing my arms tightly across my bare chest and sitting back down on the couch. “Someone that would rather look at me than pictures of dead bodies.”

“Oh, be quiet, y/n,” He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Then he turned over his shoulder and sat back in his chair. I just rolled my eyes. I already knew he was stubborn, but I didn’t realize I had to compete with corpses for his attention. Though now that I knew that, I wasn’t going to lose. He clicked his pen a couple times before scribbling something down on a piece of paper. “If you interrupt me one more time, help me god!” He mumbled angrily, and I wasn’t sure if I was actually meant to hear him or not.

“Okay, Doctor, I’ll try to behave.”

“That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard,” he said with a tired sigh. I just smirked, he was right. I was nowhere near done.

He continued his work, and I saw him getting more frustrated by the second. I think he forgot about the tension in the room, or even the fact that I was here at all. He ran his fingers through his curls, and let out a sigh as took aggressive notes in his notebook.

I just watched him. His body language, his face, his fingers. I couldn’t help but think of all of the things I’d want him to do to do me. Feeling those hands yanking at the roots of my hair, making me stare into his darkened eyes. I could imagine the feeling of his frustrations taken out on my body, allowing him to do anything and everything he wanted to me. His harsh grip on my hips and bite marks on my skin. The idea alone made heat gather between my thighs, and it wasn’t because of the broken air conditioning.

The man had a power over me that I don’t think either of us could fully comprehend. Something about him made me want to fall to me knees so fast I would get rug burn. I wanted nothing more than to feel the leather belt in my hand as I unbuckled it. I wanted to take all of him in my mouth while looking up at him through batted eyelashes, while he held me by the hair and called me a good girl.

My hand found itself settled on my bare skin as I lost myself in the fantasy. It was hot from temperature, but also from the dirty things that invaded my thoughts. My hands felt nice against my body, but I couldn’t help but picture his in their place. One hand moved up to cup my naked breast, while the other traveled south. I trailed my fingers along the inside of my thigh with a feather light touch. My breath hitched, lightly grazing my hard nipple with my thumb. I thought that I saw his ear move like a cat’s when it hears something it’s hunting for. But if he was the cat, then I was the mouse and I was ready for him to eat me alive.

I delicately moved my fingers into my panties and stroked over my slit. They gathered up wetness and then slipped into my core, while my thumb grazed over my clit in circles. I pumped into myself and whimpered at my own touch. I closed my eyes, I wished that he would just get over himself and touch me already.

“What are you doing?” he asked lowly, not daring to turn his head to face me. We both knew that if he did then he wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore. In my head, I pleaded for him to look at me.

Loose control. Let me help you feel better. I can clear your head.

“Nothing.” Was the response I settled for, trailing my words off with a shallow sigh. I moved my fingers faster, tightening the knot inside my stomach with every movement I made. I applied for friction to my clit, and I couldn’t stop his name from spilling from my tongue. “Spencer,” I whimpered softly.

“Stop that.” His words were commanding, but he was bluffing. “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you wont be able to walk for weeks.”

“Oh, God! Doctor!” I cried out loudly, a big smile on my face as my words slipped through my lips without thought. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and I imagined how his touch would feel on my skin instead of my own. But then, I didn’t have to pretend. Spencer’s hands grabbed mine with a brute force and peeled them away from myself. He held them both with one hand above my head. He wasn’t going to give me the satisfaction of finishing myself off. But he didn’t realize that I was so much more satisfied with myself now that he gave in. My eyes opened and he was inches away from my face. His breath was hot, but it sent cold chills down my body. He caught me, and I was exhilarated to be trapped within his claws.

“Stop being a tease.” He said, hardly above a whisper. I smirked and pressed my tongue against the back of my teeth. He looked down at me with a darkness in his eyes that made my pussy quiver.

“If you don’t like my teasing than why are you so hard right now?” I picked my pelvis up in attempt to grind against the growing bulge in his pants. His hand forcefully pushed me back down, making a small whimper slip out from my throat.

“Shut up. Now, get up and go to your room.” He commanded lowly, pulling himself off of me. His words made me choke on my spit, and he was clearly pleased that he was back on top. His eyes never wavered from mine, and I felt him all over my body even though we were no longer touching. “I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.”

Instantly I scrambled up and ran into the bedroom. My heart was beating out of my chest. I wasn’t sure what he wanted me to do, so I decided on sitting down on the bed and wait for him to follow me in. But he didn’t. I waited a few minutes and he still wasn’t coming. Part of me worried that he was mocking me, and I wanted to call out so see if he was actually coming. But I didn’t. I sat complacent and exposed, with my eyes down at the floor. Completely silent.

Eventually, I heard his footsteps patting down the hallway. They were heavy from his shoes, and they were evenly paced which showed that he was so much more collected than I was.

My eyes didn’t look up yet, but I saw him standing in front of me. His hand grabbed my arm and yanked me to stand up. I complied with a small yelp at his dangerous touch. My eyes didn’t need to meet his to recognize the cockiness he held within them. He pushed me into the large mirror that lined the wall. I gasped, feeling the cold glass against my body. I caught my breath and rearranged myself against the mirror. I looked up to see him collecting himself behind me. He pressed his growing bulge into my ass, and I choked back a moan at the feeling of him.

“You must think you’re clever.” His finger played with the waist band of my panties, the only piece of clothing left on my body. “When in reality, you’re just a needy little slut. You’re so used to always getting what you want, aren’t you?”

“That’s because I do. And you’re going to give it to me.” His eyes narrowed, and he searched my face, like he was looking for where this sudden confidence came from. He didn’t seem to be opposed to the idea, but his eyes that told me I should enjoy it while it lasted. And I knew it wouldn’t be lasting long.

“Oh? And why’s that?” He pulled his lower lip in between his teeth.

“Because we want the same thing.” I hummed. The excitement in his eyes begged me to specify. “I want you to fucking tear me apart.” The arousal in my words dripped off my tongue, and I wiggled my ass against his clothed cock. His hands gripped my hips tightly, restraining my movement. I saw something fiery flicker in his eyes. His tongue swiped quickly over hips lips before tucking back away into his mouth.

He used his hands to move my hair away from my neck, before he attached his lips to my neck. A sigh escaped from me, and I let my eyes flutter shut.

“Open your fucking eyes.” He mumbled against my skin, and I obeyed immediately. His fingers dipped into the waistband of my panties and I swallowed the lump in my throat that grew from my own anticipation. “Take these off.” His voice was a warm whisper, his breath tickled my skin. I nodded and pulled the cotton fabric down my legs. I was now completely naked, and he fully clothed. His hand wrapped around my body and left chills on my skin. My breathing was heavy as he inched towards my core with a painfully slow pace. I still didn’t dare close my eyes. Then, he reached me soaked heat and I let out a shaky breath as his fingers dipped in between my folds. My hands had been there just moments before, but his fingers felt so much better. He was a magician after all, but his touch was truly otherworldly

He rubbed the bundle of nerves at my crest in concentric circles and I whimpered at the overwhelming jolts of pleasure they shot through my body. His fingers slipped into me, easily from the wetness that he had created in me. A wetness he caused just by looking the way he does. I needed to suggest he wear t-shirts more often.

“Not so bold anymore, are you?” Spencer mumbled against my shoulder where he hadn’t moved his face from. The vibrations resonated through my body and brought cadenced pulsations to my core. His fingers curled deep inside me, and the feeling was so incredible that I could have started crying. I couldn’t see his expression, but I knew there was a prideful smirk evident on his face.

“Please,” I pleaded, forgetting any ounce of dominance I had before this moment.

“Please what, little mouse?” He asked, clearly enjoying the way I was reacting to him. I swallowed the lump in his throat and propped myself up better against the cold mirror.

“Please fuck me,” I panted, “I need you, now.”

He barely reacted before undoing his belt and throwing it to the side. I shuttered, watching as he pushed his pants and boxers down his legs and letting his cock spring free.

“Spread your legs,” He commanded, but then he used his hand to push them apart himself. He lined himself with my entrance, his eyes staring directly into mine. He rubbed his tip against my clit and I cried out at the stimulation, my breath fogging up the mirror.

Then, he pushed the entirety of himself into me. A moan escaped my throat as he stretched me out completely. My fingers splayed out across my he mirror as I tried to give myself stability as he thrusted into me.

The moans that fell off his tongue were sultry and low as he bottomed out inside me. They sent butterflies directly into my stomach, and his hands gripped territorially at my hips. His face traveled into the back of my neck as he let himself pound relentlessly into me. He allowed himself to lose control for the first time in a while, which was impressive for a man who depended so heavily on having control. But Spencer badly needed time away from being where he needed to be composed at everything all the time. He deserved a break, and I was more than happy to be his favorite pastime.

“Look at yourself, so desperate for my cock,” He grunted lewdly. “Watch me fuck you like the needy whore you are.” His traveled eagerly around my body like it was their main purpose. They landed at my lower stomach, and he could feel himself through my stomach as me pounded into me. He placed kisses to my shoulder like he was marking me as his. His mouth mumbled quiet words into my skin. I tried to hear them as he spoke but I could barely breath, much less focus on anything. So instead I allowed my eyes to flutter shut as the pleasure filled me when he filled me. His hand reached down and circled rapidly around my clit. My mouth fell into into an ‘O’ shape as I neared my finish. I felt his cock twitch inside me and I knew that he was getting there too.

“Fuck, Spencer,” I whispered quietly.

“I love when you say my name,” He said, this time loud enough for me to hear. His words were lewd and slick, and they alone were enough to make me shutter.

“Spencer, I think I’m gonna-” I cut myself off with a moan as he thrusted into me more proficiently. I heard him laugh as he seemingly succeeded at shutting me up. His cockiness would have been irritating if it wasn’t so fucking hot.

“Come for me, little mouse.” He finally said after disallowing me to speak for what felt like an eternity. His voice was almost soft, but his words were a command that I just couldn’t disobey. His fingers rubbed my aching bundle of nerves and my legs started to shake. I finished onto his cock, and I felt like I was floating. Spencer continued to thrust sloppily into me as he neared his finish too. The noises he made were so ironically angelic that I could have come again just like that.

He pulled out of me wrapped his arms tightly around to support me up. We were sweaty and we were gross, but we didn’t care. We held each other there like it was the only thing that mattered. We caught our breath slowly, and I turned around to look him in the eyes. Then with a small smile on his face, he connected our lips together. His hand cupped under me cheeks as if he was trying to pull me even closer than we were. He picked me up and I squealed happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. He tossed me into the bed and then he lied down next to me.

“Thank you,” he pressed a kiss to my cheek and I blushed like it was the first time he did. “I needed that.”

“So did I. That’s why I got naked in front of an open window.” I joked, but honestly it really wasn’t a joke. I was horny, he was sexy, and desperate times call for desperate measures. But hey, it worked better than either of us could have possibly expected.

“I should have left the blinds open,” He smirked, nuzzled into my chest like a baby, “So everyone can see how fucking hot my girlfriend is.”

“And let them watch us fuck? For free? No Spencer, that’s not how you run a business.” He laughed in response. But then we stopped talking. He just trailed the tips of his fingers over my flushed skin like he was drawing a pattern, and I watched him curiously as he did.

“Maybe I shouldn’t call in to get the radiator fixed. That way you’ll have to walk around naked more.” I let out a squeal as hands grabbed my waist and placed me on top of him. His fingertips traveled the distance up my sides and payed special attention to every curve.

“Oh sweetheart, next time I’m not going to be so easy.” I spoke, sticking my tongue out. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, and his face held a goofy smile.

I lowered myself to be flat on top of him and traced the lines of his abdomen with my fingers. I pressed a small kiss to the side of his jaw before speaking lowly into his ear.

“Next time you want me, you’re gonna have to hunt me down and eat me alive.”


End file.
